No vuelvo a ser la misma
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Muchos son los sucesos que pueden hacer que incluso la persona mas tierna y amorosa del mundo cambie, puede ser por una perdida o una traicion. Creación: 06/02/17
1. Prólogo

A veces las personas cambian

Quizás porque así lo quieren

O porque fueron obligadas a cambiar

Por lo menos a mi me cambiaron

Me cambio el dolor

Me cambio la perdida

Me cambio la traición

Me cambio el destino

Me cambiaron las personas

Solo unos pocos se quedaron a mi lado

Me piden que no me quede ciega por el dolor

Me piden que vuelva a ser la misma

Pero...

¿Como puedo ser la misma después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Toma un poco en mi lugar

Entiendeme un poco

No me juzgues sin saber mis motivos

Todos alguna vez llegan a cambiar

Yo no era la excepción

Y menos después de todo lo que me ha pasado

¿Y que dices?

¿Escucharas mi historia?

O

¿Me juzgará?


	2. Cuando un corazón está roto

Serena

Me conoces como Serena Tsukino, la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon, o eso fue ya que está época ha sido de "paz". Tengo 23 años de edad, eh estado viviendo junto con Mina y Lila (una amiga de la cual contaré después) en Inglaterra, tenemos cuatro años viviendo en este lugar y muchas cosas han cambiado.

Esas dos me arrastraron a la carrera de canto, de actuación y lo que respecta a ser una celebridad.

Salí de Japón junto a Mina sin avisar a nadie, de alguna forma buscaba escapar en aquel estresante momento de mi vida.

Mis padres no supieron de mi hasta hace un año cuando me contacte con ellos debido a la culpa que me comía viva al no darles señales de mi paradero, pero la verdad es que quería escapar de ese lugar, quería alejarme de los recuerdos, estar lo más alejada de todo.

Hoy las tres iremos a Japón ya que tenemos que presentarnos en escenario frente a un evento programado, fue difícil aceptar dar dicho evento en dicho lugar, pero quizás, sea hora de dar un paso más al frente.

Pronto las veré a ellas, veré lo que ha sido de su vida, veré lo que ha cambiado y me encontraré de frente con mi camino, Mina todo este tiempo me ha infundado valor y debo decir que sin ella, yo no estaría de pie justo ahora.

Debo de admitir que eh cambiado y que mi forma de pensar, mi perspectiva del mundo, la forma en que lo miro ya no es la misma, pero, no estaba exenta a cambiar, ¿no?, después de todo nada podía quedarse igual, no después de lo que pasó.

—¡Serena, ya vámonos! —Mina me ha gritado desde la sala sacándome totalmente de mis pensamientos, tomé mi bolso y las tres nos dirigimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ahora seguro te preguntas que fue lo que pasó, seguro estás confundido por todo lo que eh relatado, pero es sencillo de explicar, desde mi perspectiva es fácil de entender mi posición, pero tú deberías hacer el juicio de mi acción ¿Quieres saber que pasó? Entonces te contaré.

Ese día en particular acompañaba a Mina en sus compras, rápidamente nos mantuvimos entretenidas con la ropa y zapatos hasta que decidimos ir por la tienda de maquillaje, quizás nuestro primer destino era el templo, pero vamos admitirlo, si escuchas que hay ofertas en las tiendas de toda una calle no pierdes el tiempo.

El motivo de la reunión en el templo era que veríamos a las Outhers ya que Michiru tuvo una gira presentándose en distintas partes de Japón, mientras Haruka tuvo una serie de carreras en Estados Unidos, y Setsuna estuvo en París importando unas prendas para su línea de ropa por lo que Hotaru la siguió.

Recuerdo que horas antes Darien había avisado que llegaría tarde a la reunión pero que empezáramos sin él, creo que debí hacer caso a mí intuición desde ese momento que me dijo que algo andaría mal.

Para lo que sigue después, quizás en su momento lo llegué a maldecir, pero si lo pienso, quizás fue lo mejor, quizás estuvo bien de qué la venda se cayera de mis ojos.

Cuándo llegamos a la tienda de maquillaje mi atención se fue hacia la vidriera buscando ver algunos productos interesantes mientras Mina se disponía a alcanzarme porque me había adelantado. En el momento de posar mi mirada en la vidriera ví algo que me desconcertó, Darien estaba dentro de la tienda, no sabia porque, no sabia con quién, se suponía estaba ocupado y por ello llegaría tarde a la reunión. Mina al llegar conmigo dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo miraba para después voltear a verme, yo le devolví el gesto, ella se dirigió a la puerta a lo que la seguí para ambas entrar.

Con cautela nos acercamos dejando que la estantería nos ocultara, ambas observamos como una chica llegó para pronto abrazarlo con fuerza y después... besarlo.

Yo, no sé cuál fue mi expresión, o si acaso hice alguna expresión, lo único que sé es que mi pecho dolía y mis ojos ardían, mire de reojo como Mina empuñó sus manos para disponerse a salir hacia ellos, fue ahí donde reaccione, la tomé del brazo provocando que me mirara preocupada, no dije nada, simplemente la solté para salir hacia ellos sintiendo la mirada de Mina sobre mi quien me siguió pasos después.

Cuando capté su atención lo único que hice fue darle una bofetada a lo que me miró sorprendido mientras la tipa aquella estaba detrás de él, Mina se mantuvo a mi lado, en esos instantes, noté que estuvo ansiosa todo ese tiempo, ella quería darle una paliza más sin embargo dejó que me ocupará del asunto que me era concerniente solo a mí.

—Dime ¿Qué excusa estúpida me vas a dar? —Le pregunté luchando por qué mi voz no se quebrara, en esos momentos no me importó haber captado la atención de las personas en la tienda —¿Desde cuándo, Chiba? —Pregunté apretando mis manos en puños —¡¿Desde cuándo me has visto la cara de idiota?! —Por fin alce la voz a punto de perder el control.

—No se lo que hayas visto, pero te aseguro... —Musitó él nerviosos tratando de acercarse a mi, pero me aleje.

—¡No me asegures nada! —Exclamé furiosa —¡Eres un mentiroso! —Le reproché histérica- ¡¿Desde cuándo estás con ella?! —Exigí saber, necesitaba saber.

—¡Contesta idiota! —Le gritó molesta Mina al ver que se había quedado en silencio.

Darien sólo me miraba serio mientras que la chica estaba detrás de él, mis ojos amenazaban con llorar pero no lo haría, no aquí.

—¡¿Sabes?! ¡No te creí un patán! ¡Tontamente pensé que eras diferente! —Grite con una sonrisa irónica —¡Tanto tiempo juntos! ¡Tanto que pasamos juntos! ¡Si ya no me querías me lo hubieras dicho! —Sentí como mi garganta se desgarraba —¡Hubieras hablado claro! ¡Eres igual de patán que los demás! —Lo idealice demasiado, tonta de mi —¡¿Pero sabes que?!, ¡Quedate con ella y espero que seas feliz y que estés contento por lo que hiciste! —Después me dirigí a la chica —y tú querida, si antes fuiste la amante y luego la novia, dime ¿Qué te espera? —Ella sólo agachó su mirada ante mis palabras, salí de ese lugar y antes de salir escuché a Mina hablarle a Darien.

—Te voy a decir algo y que te quede claro —le dijo con desdén. —No te atrevas a buscarla, no te atrevas a lastimarla más, porque a la próxima no me la pensaré dos veces para darte una paliza, lo mismo va para ti muñeca de cuarta —Mina llegó hasta mi dónde tomó mi mano saliendo de ese lugar, mi siquiera recuerdo el camino de la tienda a su casa, sólo se que llegue ahí dónde sólo me senté en el sillón hundida en mis pensamientos hasta que ya no pude más y terminé estallando en llanto mientras Mina se sentaba a mi lado para después abrazarme, no se cuánto fue el tiempo, pero sé que fue mucho lo que duré llorando, estoy segura. En esos momentos, aún recargada en su pecho, empecé a hablar.

—Mina... —La había llamado mientras mi mirada fijamente estaba clavada en el piso de la sala

—Dime, Serena —Me respondió ella con tranquilidad mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

—Quiero irme de aquí... —Susurré mientras ella se mantenía en silencio —quiero irme tan lejos que los recuerdos no me alcancen, donde nadie pueda preguntar, donde nadie me lo recuerde —le dije sintiendo esa horrible presión en mi pecho —si me voy ¿Te irías conmigo? —Le pregunté de manera egoísta, de cualquier forma, tenía derecho a ser caprichosa.

—Sabes muy bien que si —me respondió casi de inmediato —iría contigo a donde sea y lo sabes, por eso somos las hermanas desastre —ella me había sonreído dulcemente mientras con sus dedos retiraba el resto de lágrimas de mi rostro —¿A dónde iremos? —Me preguntó dándome a entender que iríamos en serio.

—A Inglaterra con una amiga —le había contestado con firmeza incorporándome.

—¿Nos podrá recibir? —Me preguntó con curiosidad. —Sabes que mis padres están allá y fácilmente podemos quedarnos en la casa —había sugerido.

—Si, ella vive sola en una casa que heredó de sus padres —le respondí.

—Entonces está bien —afirmó mi cómplice —¿Cuando nos vamos? —Preguntó levantándose del sillón junto a mí.

—Ahora mismo —le había respondido enseguida a lo que Mina se lo pensó muy poco para contestarme.

—Vamos entonces —me lo dijo con ánimos.

Creo que no nos habíamos preparado tan rápido antes como aquella vez, después de eso nos tardamos una hora en llegar al aeropuerto y para la noche llegamos a Inglaterra.

Nos dirigimos a la casa en donde mi amiga abrió la puerta y me vio sorprendida.

—¡Conejita! - me abrazo con fuerza y después con sus manos tomo delicadamente mi rostro- ¿que te hicieron?- me había preguntado con preocupación —Lloraste ¿Verdad? ¡Vamos, pasen!

Una vez entramos a su casa le explique la historia que hace un momento les eh relatado.

Estamos a punto de aterrizar en Japón, Mina me tomó de las manos a lo que la mire de reojo, seguro mi semblante era de seriedad ya que Lila de igual forma la imitó, yo sólo les sonreí en modo de agradecimiento.

Sin duda pronto verán a la nueva Serena Tsukino.


End file.
